ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Random Episode
UNFINISHED DON'T READ! ''' "...What the hell is that supposed to mean...?" "Let's just say that 'this guy', fell asleep '''and... '''woke up today...Heh. " "Ok...So you're telling me...that even though '''your mother told you to get your sleep...you decided to stay up later anyway? The hell...?" "But da-" "Even worse, without me...?! Hell, I see how it is... make your own damn breakfast. " "Come on dad, don't be like that... " "Nah, nah it's ok...*sniffs* Let's move on. You're mom's fighting droids in space, so I gotta to take you to school. " "Just a minute I have to-" "Eat breakfast at school... Shoot, let's move on we only have hell of a time before we get there.. " As John Martin closes his backpack, and puts his arm through both straps, his dad pulls his sleeve up to reveal a watch with and green interface and dials it's faceplate. As different alien holograms are seen, he locks onto one certain hologram, as the faceplate rises upward and a he presses down on the watch and a green flash lights the entire room for half a second. '' ''John's Dad is now a huge alien with his shells on his back, as well as the back of his hands. He has a mouth that stretches across his whole mouth, with a stripe coming down his forehead. "Just a minute...why can't I have that guy?" "Maybe because you stayed up hella late without me... *sniffs* " John laughs. ''"You're a very irresponsible parent you know... Heh. " "da'Hell you just said? Come here boi-" ''John begins to laugh as his dad grabs him whole with one hand, and begins to wave him around the air. He presses a button, then enters a passcode as a peice of the ground slides under the house to reveal a rollway. John's Dad forms into a ball shape and rolls through as the the rollway shuts and John begins to laugh even harder as his dad rolls through a series of pathways, until he rolls out and another door opens into the sewers, as his dad rolls into sewage and rolls through it. '' disgusted: "Just a minute... we're not rolling in crap, are we?" "Uh of course not...We're rolling through this uh... *sniffs* hell of a new water system your mom built." "Noice, are we almost there?" "Hell if you're gonna be asking that, why don't you just take the bus... " "Because I watch the news... Heh." "Oh yah... *sigh* Can't be trusted with kids... let's move on. You're grades are hella dropping, I'll give you a ballpark figure of, about 10 points... That being said, no more flying until you finish your homework, even if it's not due the next day." suprising attitude: "'Or'...just a minute... you can give me Grey Matter..." Dad, quickly denying: "Hell no. I give you Grey Matter, you cheat on your homework, you cheat on projects, you hack your watch to get more aliens, and even worse, *breathes* you'll be constantly proving me wrong by saying stuff that sounds smart but really isn't." "Just a minute, how would do you know that? You have a time alien or something...Heh. " "Remember what the hell I gave your mom Christmas? Never thought such an alien could be '''that' annoying" "I know huh... Women am I right?" "Hell yeah..." "Just a minute, remember when she uh, made you give up Rath 'cause of that on family reunion..." "Hell yeah, she definitely threw a curve ball that day..." "I know, huh..." "Let's move on. We're almost there. Back to the point, I mean back in my day, I didn't get to use Grey Matter when I was your age. " "Here we go again...just a minute. Hey dad, there ever been a time where someone finds out a secret identity of a family member?" "I'll answer that with a question, son. You still go to a public school?" "Hold on just a minute, sheesh, you could'a just said no..." "...and I could've always just taken Four Arms away from you... Hah, no more 'Oh jyyyust a myyyinute Mom I'm gonna go, *work out*...Heh!' " "Oh yah? If not for that one fishy guy-" "Ripjaws! Hell I'm pretty sure we all agreed to call him that!" "If not for him, if you didn't get enough sleep that's too bad. No more 'Oh honey I'm gonna take hell of a 30-minute *shower* so use the other bathroom'." "The hell, you can hear us? Aren't you asleep at that time...? Does that mean you can hear what we're doing at night when we're... let's move on. What about Wildmutt? If not for him, whenever you lose something, it's gone forever..." "Just a minute, says the guy who needs''' Wildvine''' to grab the remote for him." "I don't even watch TV that much." "Yah I know, but Wildvine does! Heh... " "Boi you want to get dropped in the sewage water?" "The what water?" "Oh um, let's move on! We're almost there by the way..." Category:Episodes Category:Unknowns